Joke
by sourw0lf
Summary: Jace hasn't been himself lately and when he stops in to check on Simon things get out of hand. Warnings: Sex between two men, strong language. Jace/Simon.


**Warning: Contains explicit sex between two men, strong language, mentions of blood, mentions of Kyle x Simon, and SPOILERS if you haven't read up to City of Fallen Angels.**

**Don't like, DON'T read.**

**Pairing: Jace/Simon ( Jace Herondale/Simon Lewis )**

**The Mortal Instruments ****© Cassandra Clare**

* * *

_J is for Joke_

* * *

Simon couldn't take all this stress anymore. He missed his home, he missed his mother, but most of all he missed being _normal_. He could hardly even remember what normal felt like. He hadn't been a vampire all that long but even still it felt like it had been an eternity since he was human. He hated that he had to lie to his mother, hated that he had to live with some, for the most part, stranger. Kyle was a good guy but he didn't like this lifestyle of hiding.

Simon leaned back against his bedroom wall with a heavy sigh, his legs hanging over the edge of the mattress. He looked down at the pack of blood in his hands, cringing at the sight. He knew he wasn't killing anyone for the blood but he still felt awful for drinking it. It was hard to go from vegetarian to an all-blood diet. He finished off the packet and tossed it into the small garbage can he had in the corner of his room and glanced at his alarm clock. It was eleven and he was getting tired. At least since he'd drank Jace's blood he could walk out in the sunlight and slept at night. It made him feel a little more normal, but in reality it only made him more strange. He felt closer to humanity, but knew he was a freak in his own race for having the ability. No matter what, he couldn't win. He was never fully normal, no matter what race he was.

Simon ran a hand through his dark hair and flopped down onto his mattress. In the back of his mind he faintly wondered where Jace was. The Nephilim had said he was going to watch over him but he hadn't seen him since midday. He didn't really expect Jace to be reliable, anyway. Not to mention he could take care of himself. Regardless of the angel's blood in Jace's veins, Simon was still stronger than him. Jace could probably beat him in a fight because of his lack of skill, but once he got used to his super strength and super speed he could kick his ass without a problem. Not that the problem would ever arise, though. If Jace took one swing at him he'd turn to salt faster than he could blink an eye.

The vampire reached his hand up to gently trace the Mark of Cain. His skin was smooth, not raised with the mark of the scar, but he'd stared at it so long, so many times in the mirror that he memorized exactly where it was and its shape. Sometimes he could still feel Clary's steele stinging the skin as if she were marking him over and over. At the time, he'd been so sure of his decision. And he was still glad that he'd made it, but it still frightened him to think of what it could do to any person who laid hands on him. He thought of the men in the grey track suits, whoever they were, bursting out as if they imploded as they were turned to salt.

Simon was taken from his thoughts with a start when he heard a knock in his window. He lifted his head and saw Jace crouched on his windowsill. The bright lights of the city emanated an almost angelic glow around the outline of his body and for a second he thought he was staring at one of Clary's oil paintings. He realized he must have just been staring at the other dumbly when Jace waved his hand and gave him a strange look. Right, he had to let him in. He got up off the bed and unlocked the window, prying it open. Jace didn't wait for an invitation and practically shoved Simon aside as he let himself into the small room, the crisp night air filling his room; not that he could feel it.

"And here I thought I you'd abandoned me," Simon remarked as he closed the window, "if only I were that lucky."

"Ha ha, very funny. But you won't get rid of me that easily," Jace replied. He looked just as tried and sick as he had for the past couple of weeks, if not more so. He wasn't sure what was up with him but it was a little startling. Jace used to have this glow of perfection around him, but now he was all dark circles and wrinkles. It was like watching the life drain out of someone's body.

Simon sat back down on his bed and looked over at the other. "Where were you all day? I thought you were supposed to be watching over me. If I recall correctly, you can't watch someone if they're not in your sight."

"I was… Busy."

"Well I can tell you weren't sleeping."

Jace didn't answer, but instead gave a sideways glance at the other before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Simon was right; he hadn't been doing much sleeping. How could he sleep? When his nightmares of hurting Clary weren't haunting his dreams he was having equally horrifying dreams of Simon biting him again. It wasn't that he was afraid that Simon might hurt him, he knew the vampire wouldn't. He'd made it clear several times that he'd never drink from him again. It was horrifying because Jace had asked him to do it, had taunted the other until he couldn't resist and let him drink until he was near death.

Remembering the dreams made him shudder with want and with disgust. With this demon trying to pry at him he had almost taken to trying to get Simon to bite him. That was half the reason he'd left the vampire on his own earlier that day. He had been on the verge of slicing his arm open and dangling it in front of Simon's face until he gave in. He clenched his hands into tight fists and let out a deep breath through his nose. He was stronger than this, so why couldn't he overcome something so sick? What person in their right mind _craved_ the bite of a vampire? But not just any vampire, he wanted Simon's bite. It had felt so damn good the first time… He knew all vampires naturally released some kind of pheromone that sent pleasure through the victim to make drinking their blood easier, but something about that bite was just… He couldn't place a finger on it.

"Look, I know you're mourning for your sanity but it's strange sitting in a room with you and not hearing some smart ass remark about everything I do. So try to get back to being yourself sometime soon," Simon said, breaking the long, awkward silence. It was his way of showing that he cared without actually saying it, because heavens forbid he show any emotion other than hatred or anger towards Jace. When Jace glanced up at him he got the feeling that he knew what he was trying to say, at least for a moment. But the look changed in his eyes just as fast as it had come.

Simon gave the other a troubled stare, not sure what that look meant. Jace's eyes were glazed over and foggy. It was almost like his soul had completely left his body and gone elsewhere. "Jace? You're freaking me out," he mumbled, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. He expected the Shadowhunter to jump him or throw a steele at his face. Even in this state he figured Jace knew better than that, though.

"Would you…," Jace finally spoke, pausing for a moment, "are you hungry?"

The question was so sudden, and Simon wasn't really sure how to take it. "Um… Not really… I just finished a bottle," he said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder to gesture to the empty packet in his garbage can. Even if he had been hungry he wasn't sure he could eat with Jace acting like this. It was freaky.

"Oh…," he paused between speaking again as if he was searching for the right words, "not even a little?"

"Not really, man. Are you okay? I think the lack of sleep is really getting to you… You're like a fucking zombie." Simon blinked, and when his eyes opened Jace was right in front of him. He jumped, not expecting the closeness. Jace's speed still amazed him. "Uh… Why are you so close?" Jace was standing directly in front of him, his thighs touching Simon's knees. He watched as Jace pulled a steele from his belt and went rigid. Two things scared him right now. One, why did Jace suddenly want to kill him? And two, Jace would die if he tried.

"Look, I know we have some bad blood between us but don't do this. You'll die. So just put the steele down and…," Simon trailed off as Jace cut a long line down the underside of his own arm. He was startled to say the least. Still unable to get past his human habits he took in a deep breath, which was a bad choice on his part. The metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils and regardless of being full, his fangs started to unsheathe themselves. He forced himself to look from Jace's bleeding arm to his eyes. They had that same glazed-over look but now he could see desire in them.

"Bite me," Jace said simply, blood dripping onto Simon's jeans. Simon could suddenly remember biting Jace like it was yesterday. He wasn't proud of it, but he remembered. Jace's blood wasn't like any other. It was almost sweet. His blood was like the most expensive, fine, aged wine. He couldn't help but crave it now that it was right in front of him.

"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of weird joke to you?" Simon said in a rushed tone, some of the blood staining his sheets. It was a shallow wound so it wasn't gushing blood, but it was certainly enough. "I'm not biting you, Jace. I told you I wouldn't ever again. It's too dangerous. Why would you want me to bite you, anyway?"

"For the same reasons I know you want to bite me. Please, just once more. I can't take it any longer." Simon never thought he'd be in this situation. Who could anticipate this situation? Jace obviously wasn't in the right state of mind.

"Jace, I…,"

"Please, Simon!" Simon jumped a little when Jace raised his voice, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't hungry, so he supposed he could control himself and not kill the other… But still, he was scared. There was always that 'what if' in the back of his mind.

Simon's gaze drifted back to the cut on Jace's arm. He watched as a drop of blood fell from the wound. He felt like it was moving in slow motion as it dripped down before landing on the zipper of his jeans. His pupils dilated to the point where almost no brown was left. His eyes sharply flicked back up to Jace and before he could stop himself he was pulling the other down on top of him. Jace was bigger than him but he didn't seem effected by that fact at all. He didn't need room for his chest to expand for breath so the weight didn't bother him.

Simon let his fangs brush over Jace's neck, searching for his pulse. He felt the heavy thudding beneath the sharp points, finding the exact spot he'd bitten the first time. The faint scars would probably be more prominent now considering he was slicing into his skin again. He bit down sharply, hearing Jace gasp above him. His arms wrapped around the other tightly out of instinct to keep him in place. As soon as he felt the warm blood on his tongue he let out a deep moan. He'd been drinking cold blood for a while now and it all tasted stale. Getting a taste of Jace's blood was like heaven.

Jace felt his senses rush back to him and he was no longer the zombie he'd been a moment before. He remembered everything that happened but didn't try to stop Simon in the least. His eyes fell half closed and he rolled them over, pulling Simon on top of him. He let out a moan into Simon's ear as his hands groped around the other's body for something the hold onto. He finally just grasped his shirt and tugged him closer, rushes of pleasure shooting down his spine. He could hear a slight ringing in his ears but the sound of Simon's ragged breath on his neck was even louder. He wasn't even quite sure why he was breathing; he didn't need to.

The next couple of minutes seemed to go on for eternity. Jace was a moaning puddle beneath Simon, unable to keep still. While Simon was stiff as a board, holding Jace tight to him as he sucked up every drop he could without killing the other. Simon was painfully aware of something long and hard pressed up against his thigh and it seemed the more he tried to ignore it, the more Jace would gyrate his hips up into his own. It was like Jace knew he was trying to act like it wasn't there and he'd keep reminding him.

It was a few, long minutes before Simon forced himself to pull away. It had felt like he'd been drinking his blood for years even though in reality it had been five minutes tops. Simon was panting regardless of the fact that he didn't need to breathe; it was a habit. Plus, he felt it was necessary in this situation. He could feel the heat practically pouring off of Jace, though Simon's skin remained ice cold. He licked his lips of the last traces of Jace's blood, his jeans tighter than normal. All of that friction from the man beneath him had caused his own body to react in a way he didn't know was possible anymore; or at all, for that matter. Jace was a _guy_. Why the hell did all that grinding turn him on?

Simon finally mustered up the courage to look down at Jace's face. His head was tilted back slightly and he was panting harshly. His eyes were closed and lips parted. He looked as if he was trying to pull himself back into reality. Simon tried to sneak off of the other while he was still in such a dazed state but the hands holding onto his shirt tightened and held him in place. He struggled a little but Jace didn't budge. Deep down, he knew he was stronger and faster than Jace. He knew he could pull away and run if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He wanted to see what would happen… Wanted to see what Jace wanted.

"Why did you stop?" Finally came the raspy question. Simon paused for a long moment and stared down at the other. He was still dazed. All the colors around him were more vibrant and clear. He felt like he was looking through a kaleidoscope.

"Because… If I didn't, I would have killed you," Simon finally regained his ability to speak and felt some sense rush back into him. "Now let go… You're freaking me out. I'm really not in the mood for your weird sense of humor." He could feel his fangs retracting; he was stuffed. He felt like Jace was the dessert to his dinner.

Jace stared at him for a long moment as if realizing he was right, even though he hadn't wanted him to stop. That look in his eyes didn't falter for a second, though. Simon tried to move away from him again but the grip on him just tightened further. "Jace, seriously, cut it out," Simon grunted out, but was silenced as the world around him seemed to be a blur. The movement had startled him, and suddenly he was looking up at Jace instead of down at him.

Simon had always felt small next to Jace, but being beneath him in all his angelic glory he felt even tinier. Jace was muscular and tan and gorgeous and perfect. Simon was still skinny and pale and gawky and imperfect in every way. Not even immortality could change that about him. He looked up at Jace like a pathetic little kid, too afraid to do anything. Jace wasn't himself and it was _scary_. But even so, he could feel his cock throbbing beneath his tight jeans and could very much see Jace's out of the corner of his eye.

"Simon," Jace murmured, though it sounded more like a growl. He paused a minute to look Simon up and down, as if he was double checking that he was all there. "Please just… Indulge me in this. I need it."

To be honest, Simon didn't know what he was 'indulging' in. He knew it was some sexual fantasy or Jace's… But he didn't know exactly what that fantasy was, and to be honest, he didn't care. He was sick of fighting himself for his own dignity. He was painfully hard and it was impossible for him to ignore. And if Jace, the cause of all this, was going to fix it, then so be it. It honestly wouldn't be his first time experimenting with a guy; he'd fooled around with Kyle a little when he'd first moved in. So he wasn't completely against the idea of being with another guy. Simon nodded his head the slightest bit possible to give him enough room to tell Jace he'd mistaken his gesture if he wanted to back out.

There was a pause where Jace was obviously making sure he was saying yes, and it didn't seem he wouldn't go on if he wasn't sure. Simon nodded his head again, more vigorously this time. He saw the corner of Jace's lips twitch and the Shadowhunter leaned down to capture his lips.

Kissing Jace was nothing like kissing Kyle. Jace was surprisingly soft and warm, like the sun on a summer morning, where Kyle had been rough and hot. He could understand how Clary had become so damn addicted to this. Oh shit, _Clary_. For a second, guilt flooded him. She loved Jace more than life itself, and her best friend was _kissing _him. He tried to pull his head away, for Clary, but Jace pressed forward urgently. Simon refused to respond, his lips pressed into a hard line. It wasn't until a warm, moist tongue slowly eased over his bottom lip that all thoughts of Clary had ceased. She'd crushed him with her rejection, so he'd sleep with her boyfriend; if she could even call him that. As of late, their relationship was more than confused. It was hardly an equivalent, though.

Simon parted his lips and allowed Jace to do as he pleased and he _swore_ he could feel his body heating up. Maybe not of its own accord, but he was definitely absorbing Jace's heat. He hesitantly reached up to wrap his arms around Jace's neck, his tongue delving of its own accord to meet Jace's. A muffled moan came from Simon as their tongues met and he pulled Jace closer. His fingers tangled into the Nephilim's hair, the golden locks feeling like silk between his fingers. Their kiss seemed to go on forever as it increased in passion. Somewhere down the road Jace's jacket was shed and tossed carelessly across the room and it was almost relieving to feel some of the barrier between them taken down.

Jace was the first to pull away with a gasping breath; Simon had almost forgotten he had to breathe. The vampire licked his lips and looked up at the other hungrily, his dark eyes gleaming. His eyes fluttered closed as Jace dipped down to kiss at his neck and for a second he was worried that he'd be creeped out by the fact that he felt no pulse, no life. But when Jace didn't even hesitate to latch onto his neck and start sucking with vigor all self-consciousness left him. Simon let out a soft moan as the pleasure of something so simple rushed over him. He gripped at Jace's hair roughly, though he was careful to keep his strength in check; he didn't want to be pulling out chunks of hair by accident.

Jace pulled away and nudged his nose against the mark he left, but just as soon as it came, it was gone. Jace growled and bit down on his neck harshly, causing Simon to cry out. "What the fuck was that for?!" He shouted, pulling the other away from his neck. Jace gazed up at him with a confused expression as if he didn't even know he'd done it.

"I can't mark you," said Jace finally, "you heal too quickly. I want to mark you like you marked me." Simon felt like he was looking into the eyes of a hungry lion, and that hunger to mark him made him all the more aroused.

"Your steele," Simon hated that his voice cracked as he rasped it out, "if you cut me with that, it'll scar." Jace fumbled to his belt and pulled it free, almost too eager to harm him. Jace looked up at Simon again, his eyes glinting happily.

"Where?"

"My hip."

Jace flipped the steele over in his hand with grace only a fighter would possess so that the sharp tip was pointing downwards. His free hand moved up to slip under Simon's shirt and as he lifted it he would touch every inch of flesh he could reach. Simon grew nervous as the point grew closer. Clary had only ever told him that it felt like a slight burning, but he wasn't sure it would be the same for him, a Downworlder. He tensed as he felt the cool metal touch his skin, and watched as his flesh was cut. Each line Jace would draw, blood would swell at the wound before his skin would heal over. But instead of coming back smooth and flat, it was raised and a shade lighter than the rest of his flesh. The pain wasn't excruciating, but it was there. Before he knew it, there was a star-shaped scar on his hip, fresh blood dripping from a wound that was already gone.

Simon looked up at Jace once it was done, shuddering as the other licked up his blood. He probably would have found that strange when he was a Mundane, but he'd seen far worse, and had to drink blood himself to survive. "Why a star?"

"It's the symbol… For Morgenstern."

"But… You're Jace _Herondale_." Simon hated to hear Jace still associating himself with that name. It was like he was punishing himself, because Simon knew he hated to have been given the name at all.

"That name means nothing to me… I might be a Herondale by blood but I wasn't raised as one."

"Then why not flames? For Lightwood?"

Jace shook his head. "As despicable as it is, Valentine was my father… He raised me."

Simon wasn't going to argue. He knew how Jace felt about the subject and there was no changing it. And to be honest, he could understand where he was coming from. He leaned down and kissed Jace, pulling the larger male over him again. "Okay… I'll wear it with pride." He swore he saw Jace smile, but he brought their lips together to suddenly for him to be sure.

It wasn't long before they were fighting for each other's clothes just to toss them away. First it was Simon's shirt, then Jace's. Simon had reached for Jace's pants but the other swatted his hands away and worked at getting them off himself. Simon followed suit in removing his own pants, kicking them off the bed carelessly. Simon had been expecting to see tented boxers but Jace had either pulled his boxers off with his pants, or hadn't worn any at all. Either way, Simon found himself gawking at the well-endowed teen in front of him. Simon told himself it was because of all that angle blood, but he doubted the angels had anything to do with his massive dick.

Simon was taken away from his ogling when he felt hands on his own boxers. That self-consciousness from early came back, though for different reasons. It wasn't that Simon was _small_, he just wasn't… Jace. He scrambled to grab the other's hands and held them in a firm grip, looking up at the other.

"Wait, I…," he wasn't able to finish his sentence, too ashamed to admit that he was embarrassed to be naked in front of the other. He wasn't five! He was just… Intimidated.

"Don't get scared now, Mundane," Simon had never felt so comforted by an insult. For a second, it made him feel normal, and it brought a familiarity that he'd lost since he'd been turned into a vampire. It made him feel like Jace saw him no differently because of how he'd changed. It made him feel so safe and secure and suddenly Jace's arms felt like a fortress. He didn't feel like a runt, he felt like a treasure being protected for all it was worth.

Simon leaned up and caught his lips, guiding Jace's hands with his own to slowly pull down his boxers. "I'm not scared," he whispered against Jace's lips in a voice so seductive that he couldn't believe it had come from him. Not even a second with Kyle had felt like this. But they had just been messing around, it was nothing serious. But when did being with Jace become serious?

"Good," Jace said back, their lips still connected. As Simon looked into his eyes he could see that he was himself again. Jace was actually there with him, not some hollow shell that appeared to be acting mindlessly on its own. He had Jace. Asshole, smart-mouthed Jace. And for once he actually welcomed it.

Still, even as Jace looked down at his erection he couldn't help but want to shrivel up and cry. Now that Jace _was_ back, he wasn't sure what smart remark he'd make about his size compared to his own. Simon bit his bottom lip softly in anticipation, expecting the worse. But when no remark came and Jace just kissed his neck he wasn't sure if he was being insulted or accepted. When a warm hand wrapped around his erection he took it as acceptance and gasped out from the shock of pleasure it sent through him. He pulled Jace's body close to his own and kissed his neck in return, being sure not to linger too long so he wouldn't be tempted by his pulse.

Simon moaned as the large hand started to stroke him, and he wanted to do something for the other but his body wouldn't move outside of rolling his hips. He'd only had one other sexual experience in his whole life, and that was with Kyle. So he was still sort of new to all this. As far as he was concerned, he was completely new to it all. Kyle and Jace were nothing alike in bed and surprisingly, Jace was the more gentle of the two.

"You're a virgin, right?" The question made Simon's eyes snap open. He almost felt ashamed to say he wasn't… But he'd just lost it not too long ago! It was funny, he knew that if he was a virgin, he'd be ashamed to say so, and he was equally ashamed to say he wasn't. He almost wished Jace had been his first, but it was too late for that now.

"Um… Actually… No," Simon's voice was small and nervous. He knew Jace could tell by the way he moved closer to him and nearly cradled him in his arms. He knew Jace's pride was too much for that, though. He could hear the other stifling a laugh above him and wanted to smack him. He glared at the ceiling spitefully and thought about pushing him off. "What, do you think I can't get anyone? You're such an ass, Jace, you know that? Only you would ruin a moment for your own shits and giggles."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Jace murmured, pulling back enough to look down at him, "I didn't mean to get you all knotted up princess-." The glare Simon gave him for the name made him stop and rethink his choice of words. Right now, he couldn't be a smart-ass. "Sorry. I just genuinely thought you were joking. Who was it?"

Simon blushed and looked away, obviously reluctant to tell. "Uh… It was… Kyle." Judging by the way Jace tensed above him he wasn't too thrilled to hear that. But he didn't think Jace and Kyle didn't get along… In fact, if he remembered correctly, they got along great. Why would Jace even care who took his virginity?

"That guy? When? Why?" Jace had that look in his eyes he got when Clary was in danger. But Simon wasn't Clary, nor was he in danger.

"A couple days after I first moved in… We were both, uh, horny and we thought why not? Does it matter?"

"No, I just… Nevermind. Are you guys gonna keep messing around?"

"What? I… I don't know. Probably not? Is now really the time for this? I'm not your boyfriend or anything." The term tasted sour on his tongue.

"Sorry, nevermind." Jace let go of his cock and moved away from him completely. For a second Simon thought Jace wouldn't have sex with him at all because he wasn't a virgin, but as he saw him grab a bottle from his pants pocket he relaxed, and at the same time wondered why he always had a bottle of lube in his pocket. On second thought, he didn't want to know.

Jace popped the cap and poured a little into his hand. He grasped Simon's cock with that hand and stroked him a few times, watching him writhe and moan from the touches. He stroked him until his cock was wet before he put some on his fingers and brought them to Simon's entrance. All Simon could do was mewl and try to keep his excitement in check while Jace played with him.

The first finger slipped in with ease, probing him teasingly. Damn, he still felt like a virgin. Without realizing it Simon reached his arms out in front of him, beckoning Jace to come close to him again. The blonde gazed down at him and even Jace couldn't help the smile on his face. He leaned down close to Simon and let the other wrap his arms around his shoulders, Simon's cold skin not so cold anymore.

Jace slipped a second finger in and Simon couldn't help but whimper. It wasn't as bad as it had been the last time, considering it had been his first time and they didn't have any lube in the house, but it was still uncomfortable. Simon felt a hand pet the back of his head affectionately and the touch was so foreign that it took him a minute to realize Jace was trying to soothe him. If his heart was beating he was sure it would have stopped at that moment. He huddled closer to Jace's chest and relaxed his body, his stifled sounds of pain slowly becoming moans of pleasure. Jace kept an even rhythm as his fingers thrust in and out, the increasing moans egging him on.

Suddenly, Simon cried out and his hips bucked down against Jace's fingers, his fingernails digging into Jace's back. Bright lights flashed behind his eyes from the pleasure, his mouth open with loud breaths he didn't need to take. "Jace… Right there. _Oh my –."_ He choked on the word _God_ like always, his throat tightening up as his mouth was just left hanging open. The silence was replaced by another cry of pleasure as Jace crooked his fingers again just like he had before, the abuse to his prostate caused his whole body to jerk. Jace slipped a third finger in and the pain was quickly masked by another strike of his prostate. This time Simon pulled Jace down roughly, their bodies pressed together.

"I'm glad you love it but you're gonna wake Kyle up," Jace murmured in his ear, pressing his fingers up into the spot again. Simon nearly cried out but strangled it by trying to call out _God_ again, glad to find that was a good strategy.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to help myself," Simon whispered back as he tried to blink away the spots from behind his eyes. He was sure Kyle was already awake and cursing them for waking him up.

"What are you gonna do when we get to the good part?" Simon couldn't really answer that. If he was screaming now what would he do when Jace was pounding into him with no remorse? He'd probably wake up and receive a nice beating from Kyle.

"Let's find out," came Simon's response, which surprised them both. Jace smirked and kissed the other passionately, nipping his bottom lip.

"With pleasure." Jace pulled his fingers out of him and sat on his knees. He grabbed the bottle of lube and took one of Simon's hands. He poured a good amount onto the palm of his hand before he capped the tub and tossed it aside. He looked down at the vampire and smirked, waiting for him to do as instructed.

Simon could only blush and sit up slowly. He placed a kiss on Jace's collarbone and wrapped his hand around the large cock, stroking it slowly. He placed kissed all along Jace's collarbone and chest as he coated him with the lube and stroked him, enjoying the soft grunts and bucking of his hips. Simon wouldn't have minded stroking him until he came but Jace had other plans. He pulled Simon's hand away from his cock once he was lubed enough and gently pushed him back down onto the mattress by his shoulders. Simon complied quietly and returned the kiss that was given to him.

"You ready?" It was possibly the most intimate and caring thing he'd ever heard. Just a soft whisper against his lips, but it was enough to make his non-beating heart melt. All Simon could do was nod, the moment striking him too precious to be ruined by whatever incoherent response he'd give.

Jace grasped his cock with one hand and Simon's hip with the other before he slowly pushed inside. Simon tensed at first but forced himself to relax. Even though he didn't need to breathe he took deep breaths to help keep himself relaxed. Once the head was in Jace paused to let Simon adjust. It hurt, but it was nothing compared his first time; not to mention he'd _died_ before. If he could die and come back, then he could take Jace's cock.

"Move," Simon whispered, their lips still pressed together gently. He hoped Jace would hold Clary like this one day, show her this love. She deserved it. But for right now, Simon was going to be greedy and soak up every ounce he could because this was the best feeling he'd ever felt. He tangled his fingers into Jace's hair as he pushed onward and continued to fill him. It wasn't long before Jace's hips were planted snugly against his own and he could feel the head of his throbbing cock right up against his prostate. It was there, but it wasn't doing him any good while stationary.

"Jace… Jace, for fuck's sake, _move_," his tone was demanding and full of lust. He faintly heard Jace chuckle above him before his mind went blank as he started to move his hips. Simon let out a quiet moan as he just nudged the bundle of nerves with each thrust, but he was simply just going too damn slow. He tugged at Jace's hair and let out a growl, growing impatient. "I swear to -," his throat tightened on the word and he tried to recover from it, "if you don't fuck me into this mattress right now I'll rip your head off."

Jace would hold him too that simply because of the tight grip in his hair. Both of his arms laced around Simon's torso and he pulled the other close to him. He picked up the pace a little bit before he really got going. His thrusts started out fast and shallow, the angel's blood doing him good as far as stamina and strength went. He moaned and brought his lips down to Simon's neck. Simon was moaning like a true whore as Jace fucked him, his fingers trembling. But it wasn't _enough_. He was too shallow so he wasn't hitting his prostate.

"Deeper, Jace, holy shit, _deeper_," Simon commanded, and Jace complied. His hips drove deeper into him and he sped up. Simon could feel him right on the edge, right… Simon screamed at the top of his lungs as Jace started to ram his prostate. He let go of the blonde hair and brought his nails to dig into his back, leaving dark red lines. It was taking all of his power to not completely tear up his back.

"Holy _shit_… Oh my fucking… Fuck… Jace," He was rambling uncontrollably at this point, unable to keep himself quiet. It felt too fucking good. He screamed and moaned over and over again and he was sure Kyle and his neighbors were cursing them. His back arched off the bed and he brought his legs up to wrap around Jace's waist, shifting the angle to let Jace plunge deeper.

"Nnngh… Simon… Fuck, you're tight," Jace grumbled, letting out his own grunts and groans. While Simon was screaming out Jace's name, the blonde was whispering Simons over and over again in his ear. By that point they'd lost their rhythm a long time ago and they were just a bunch of limbs and curses and sweat. Jace idly noted the loud banging on the wall that faced Kyle's bedroom where the other was obviously trying to tell them to quiet down. Jace ignored it, and he was certain Simon didn't even hear it.

They kept moving faster and harder and deeper, their bodies moving on their own. They were working together as one mindless body that just needed sex and release. The longer they went, the more curses Simon would string together. Their expectations for each other were complete opposites. Simon was cursing and screaming, while Jace was moaning his name and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Neither of them wanted it to end but they were reaching their peak fast.

"Oh shit… Shit… Jace… I'm gonna fucking… I'm… _Jace!" _Simon gave one last scream of his name at the top of his lungs as he finally came, coating their stomachs and chests in warm semen. A few more hard thrusts and moans of Simon's name and Jace was coming too, his hips stilling as he filled the other with his cum.

Jace collapsed on top of Simon at last as they drifted in limbo, all sweaty and sticky and _blissful_. They were both panting heavily, though Simon really only did it out of habit. It was a long time before they calmed down enough to speak, though neither of them did for a long while.

"Don't… Don't mess around with Kyle anymore, okay?" Jace finally broke the silence, still very much out of breath.

Simon swallowed and nodded his head, though he knew there was no point in promising. Jace would go back to Clary and again, he'd be left behind. He felt tears well in his eyes at the other and clung to Jace for reassurance. He felt like he was doomed to live life completely alone.

"I won't," Simon whispered with a genuine happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. He was sad, knowing he was going to have to let go of Jace just as quickly as he'd held onto him, but for right now, he was going to let himself be happy in the moment. He just wanted to hold and be held.

He'd die all over again if it meant he could keep this moment forever.


End file.
